


Made Me Think Of You

by sprjngdays



Category: Ariana Grande Fandom, Cher Lloyd Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Ariana, Bottom Cher, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Smoking, Top Ariana, Top Cher, Triggers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprjngdays/pseuds/sprjngdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer has ended and fall has started,<br/>And so has school.<br/>The students left Riverstone High with many shocking surprises.<br/>The biggest being Ariana Grande, the schools sweatheart, coming out of the closet. Now back in school, the entire school is after her.<br/>All except Cher Lloyd, the town's trouble maker. She wants nothing to do with the snobby teen.</p><p>Well, things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pretty people ! I came from Wattpad but that wasn't realy working out. So now I'm here (:  
> I am literally copy and pasting this right now so I haven't gotten to editing all my mistakes but i will soon !!  
> I'll post the other chapter lready made later today. Love you all - Amber  
> Twitter: @eleanielle

The red car screeched turning into the school parking lot. Ariana huffed a sigh, her hands still rested against the strering wheel. She shook off her nerves and checked her hair and makeup in the mirror. She stepped out of her car and smoothed out her dress. Straightening up, she made her way to the front enterance.  
Today was the first day back and she didn't know what to expect. On the last day of her junior year, Ariana came out as bisexual to the school. Ariana has always been popular. She's had the school wrapped around her finger since freshman year. But now her secrets out that she has taste for both genders.  
Last year, she didn't wait to see the reaction from the student body. Ariana went home early and when she'd talk to her friends she acted like nothing happened, and they went along with it. No one asked about it. She had gone on vaction two weeks after school ended and hasn't spoken to anyone since.  
Ariana arrived early in hopes of avoiding everyone. She walked up the steps and slowly opened the front enterance. She peaked inside to find a good portion of the school starring right back at her. Ariana blinked and cleared her throat. She opened the door completly and straighted up again. She smiled at everyone and made her way towards her locker, like any other day. A few minutes passed and people were still starring her way.  
"Uhm, can I help any of you?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow.  
Everyone shook their head and quickly turned around finally minding their business. Ariana dropped her head and sighed. She rolled her shoulders back and turned back to her locker.  
There was a small cough heard from next to her. She turned around to see a petite brunette looking down at the ground, her cheeks a bright red.  
"Oh, hello." Ariana said making the brunette look up. She had big green eyes and long wavy hair. The girl wore a shirt of a band she didn't recognize and blue jean shorts with torn leggings. She was holding on to the strap of her backpack tightly, making her fingers turn white.  
"Uhm hi. I, uhm, well I was wondering if, I don't know, you would like to go for lunch, with uhm, me?" The girl had a small squeaky voice, almost like a mouse.  
Ariana bit her lip, holding in a giggle.  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
The girl rubbed her arm and stuttered when she spoke.  
"Oh, my name's Jessica. Jessica Cook." Jessica smiled a bit looking up at Ariana.  
Ariana shut her locker.  
"Well Jessica, I'd love to go out for lunch with you. Why don't you meet me here after fourth? We can take my car." Jessica nodded and bit her lip trying to hold in her smile  
"Yeah! Sure, see you then Ariana!" Jessica turned and walked off, a skip in her step.  
Ariana huffed out a breath. Okay. So. She was just asked out by a very cute girl. In the middle of a crowded hallway. And she didn't pass out. Accomplishment. The bell rang signaling for the students to get to homeroom. Ariana picked up her bag and kept a smile on her face. She waved at the people she passed by and they waved back, treating her like usual. Like a princess.  
~***~  
Cher stood with her back against the dirty school wall. She took one final drag of the cigarette before putting it out. The bell had rung about a second ago but she didn't want to go in. Cher didn't want to go back to the same boring old people. She didn't want to go back to have snobby daddy girls talking about her behind her back. She didn't want to go back to Mack trying to get in her pants every second of the day. She didn't want to go back to putting on the fake fiasco of being a straight whore.  
Cher was not straight. She didn't enjoy a flat chest and broad shoulders. She didn't enjoy large hands and no curves. And she very well didn't enjoy the outline of a cock pressed against her ass. So no. Cher Lloyd was anything but straight. All her 'hook-ups', her public make out sessions, they're all for show. A show she's really sick of. But she can't do anything about it until she moves out. Why? Because she doesn't find living on the street quite enjoyable.  
She pushed herself off the wall and grabbed her bag from the floor. Slowly, she made her way to the front of the school and pushed the door open. Making way for her in the hall, she walked to her locker. Next to her some pesky girl was babbling to her friend about a date she scored.  
"I just can't believe she said yes you know? I've hada crush on her for so long! And yeah, it's just lunch, but maybe something could become of it. Gena, I might end up dating the most beautiful girl in school! Ariana is absolutly perfect!" The girl keept blabbing on and on.  
Cher rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to growel. Ariana Grande. Currently what everyone is still talking about. Had the balls to come out at the end of last year, has everyone's heart won over how brave and stunning she is. And that's exactly why Cher hates her. She's never actually spoken to the girl, but her 'friends' are the absolute worse. It'd make sense that she was exactly the same.  
She slammed her locker closed, making the perky brunette who had apperantly scored a date with little miss popular jump. Cher dragged herself upstairs to her homeroom. The late bell rang ages ago and she could care less. Opening the classroom door, Cher caught a glimpse of the teacher probably introducing himself to the class before he stopped to look over at her.  
The teacher was a short stubby man. His hair was styled into a comb over and his nose was big. His grey eyes matched his hair and were shooting daggers at where Cher stood. He had his arms crossed and tapped his foot on the floor as if waiting for an explination.  
Cher simply shrugged and smirked  
The teacher sighed.  
"Well thanks for joining us Ms. Lloyd. Welome back from break. I see you haven't changed a bit."  
Cher's smirk grew.  
"Nope." She said, popping the 'p' as she spoke.  
The teacher looked at a piece of paper and pointed somewhere in the room.  
"Well, you can go ahead and take a seat next to, uh yes. Take a seat to Ms. Grande over in the back."  
Cher's eyes widened as she slowly turned to look in the direction the teacher pointed.  
That was when her eyes first made contact with the devil itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at updating ok.
> 
>  
> 
> hi carol  
> twitter:@loutomlinbottom  
> tumblr:alltheloveleanor

Cher walked slowly towards her desk, never breaking eye contact with the stunning brunette. She bit her lip as she sat down without making a sound. The teacher cleared his throat causing both girls to look away from each other. He started talking about how his class functioned, Ariana paying close attention. Cher scowled at her and laid her head down on the desk. There was no reason to know anything about a class she had no intention in being in more than twice a week.

Cher sighed and started tapping her fingers lightly against the desk. Her eyes traveled to the girl sitting next to her and landed on her white heels. She scrunched up her nose at how uncomfortable they must be. She slowly started looking up her tan legs until she reached her thighs which were covered with a tight hot pink dress that complimented her skin. Cher's eyes went over her sides and took in ever curve. They traveled up her collarbone and neck, the urge to cover them with marks crossing her mind. She finally reached her angelic face, high cheekbones and pink lips. Cher subconsciously bit her lip and momentarily wondered what it would be like to press themw against hers.

Her eyes widened at her thoughts and she turned away. She starred at the wall between the teacher's head and the board behind him. Cher dosed off and soon the bell rang, signaling class was over. She jumped and accidentally slamming her hand against the desk.

"Fuck!"

Cher bit her lip and held her hand close to her chest waiting for the pain to subside.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt?" A soft voice asked.

Cher looked up to see Ariana' s light brown eyes looking into hers, her expression one of concern. She scowled.

"Of course it fucking hurts. You think I'd still be sitting her if it didn't?" she snaps.

Cher examined her hand, a small bruise starting to form. Ariana reached over and lightly rested her hand on Cher's shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Do you want to put ice on it? I could walk you to the nurse?" Ariana offered sweetly.

Cher shook off her hand, the area she touched burning like the blush on her cheeks. She stood and grabbed her bag, a scowl still on her face.

"I don't need your help or whatever fake act of kindness you're trying to pull off." With one last look at the confused brunette, Cher walked out of the classroom and headed to the back of the school.

Fuck the rest of the day, she needed a smoke.

~***~

Ariana blinked a couple of times before she finally stood up straight. She grabbed her designer bag and sighed before leaving the room. She had just wanted to help. Instead, she got told off and completely scared off the cute punk girl.

Cher Lloyd.

The name tangles nicely on her tongue. It isn't a mystery who Cher Lloyd is. She's very well known around the school, probably as much as Ariana is. Just for completely different reasons.

Cher's known for ditching class and causing mayhem. Surprisingly causing alot of chaos considering she's barley around. Se tends to sleep around and isn't ashamed of practically getting it on in the middle of the hallway. Goes out for smokes in the back of the school with her on and off fling Nat.

Cher is really the image of straight, and Ariana is not as okay with it as she should be. The amount of times she's seen Cher around is limited but every time she comes bounding down the hallway or into the lunch room her heart skyrockets. And every time she sees her pressed against the lockers by some pig or sees her disappearing through the back doors with Nat, her stomach sinks.

Ariana doesn't really know why Cher gives her butterflies. The only conversation they ever had was Cher practically declaring Ariana a fake. But she can't stop herself from smiling at the thought of her.

Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts, Ariana strolls down the hallway with her head held high. She sees Jessica coming towards her and smiles. Jessica practically beams causing Ariana's smile to brighten. The exchange a few words and a hug and head on to class at opposite ends. Ariana decides then to throw all thoughts of Cher away. She doesn't need the heartache when there is a perfectly beautiful girl willing to give her attention. Nothing would have come of pinning for Cher anyways. She's straight.

Straight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello enjoy
> 
> Twitter: @eleanorslarrie  
> Tumblr: @alltheloveleanor
> 
> hello again carol

The heavy door slammed shut behind her as she sighed. Cher took out a lighter and a cigarette from her pockets and leant against the side of the building. She lit it up and took a drag, looking up the sky. She exhaled and closed her eyes, head still tilted back.

"Bloody fuck" she muttered. There was still a lingering blush on her cheeks from both embarrassment and the butterflies in her stomach that won't seem to leave her alone. Cher just can't seem to stop thinking about her. About her gorgeous tan legs, thin thigh and, small waist. She can't stop thinking about Ariana's small hand pressed against her shoulder, burning her, and making her weak at the knees from a just a single touch. She can't stop thinking her shining brown eyes. The eyes that showed more concern than most people have shown towards her in years. She can't stop thinking about her lips. Her small thin lips, that pouted slightly when Cher had dismissed her. Her pretty lips. Pretty lips that probably taste as sweet as her voice and feel as smooth as her skin.

The door banging open caused Cher to jump, her thoughts of pretty girls with soft eyes and smiles disappearing. Mack closed the door behind him before turning to Cher and giving her a dirty smirk. Cher snarled and threw down her cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. She stood up right and dusted off the slight dirt on her skirt. She held on to her bag tightly and quirked up an eyebrow at Mack. He leaned lazily against the door and raised an eyebrow of his own, smirk still in place.

"Leaving so soon Lloyd? I've just got here." Mack pouted slightly and batted his eyebrows in fake innocence. Cher scoffed.

Innocent. Mack is anything but innocent. No one who spends their time terrorizing women into sleeping with them should ever be labeled as innocent. Very few of the girls he’s tried to pull have ever actually given him the time of day but still he tries and tries. Cher has the misfortune of seeing his ugly mug a good five times a day. It’s mostly due to the fact that she’s slept with him more times than she attends class but that’s besides the point. The point is that she’s tired and too emotionally distressed to pretend to like having his fucking dick in her for more than two seconds.

Keeping up a straight image is exhausting

Before she has time to answer him, or punch him in the face, the door swings open again and causes Mack into stumble right into Cher’s direction and press her up against the wall.

Great. Fucking fantastic.

She shoves him over to get distance between them and looks over her shoulder. Nat stands there looking amused. Cher glares at him, clearly not in the mood for whatever it is he’s planning on letting out if his big mouth. He sighs and walks closer to where the other two stand.

“Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise,” Nat says, clapping his hands together. “Matt is it? Listen pal, not to sound harsh but what exactly are you doing hanging around here with my girl?” He smiles sharply and rocks on his heels. Cher refrains from rolling her eyes.

Mack leans back and huffs out a breath. “I don’t want any trouble pal. I was just leaving”. Mack points to the door and slowly makes his way over, face grave. “Names Mack by the way.” He spits on the ground and goes inside the school just as the bell rings signaling the end of the period.

Nat turns back to Cher and smiles sweetly. “Hows my favorite girl doing today hm?” he wags his brows

“Shut the fuck up” Cher groans and lets herself rest against the building once again.

Nat laughs, “Oh come one! I just saved your ass from that dweeb and you can’t even give me a thank you? That doesn’t seem fair.” he pouts and steps closer and pushing her hair out of her face gently. “I think you owe me a little something something yeah?” Nat smiles down at her and pecks her nose lightly.

Cher sighs and exposes her neck, “Ten minutes”

“Thirty minutes” Nat says already sucking on her neck. His hand comes up to grope at Cher’s breast. “Enjoy what you can darling.”

Cher tips her head back and closes her eyes. Instantly, her mind clouds up with images of smaller, thinner hands roaming her body and plusher softer lips marking above her chest and taking her apart.

~***~

The bell rings signaling the end of fourth period and Ariana is up and out of her seat before the teacher actually dismisses the class. She’s practically bouncing with excitement and her smile only widens when she sees that Jessica is already by her locker waiting. Jessica smiles shyly and extends her hand towards Ariana.

“Shall we go eat then?” she asks cheerfully. Ariana smiles.  
“We shall.”

They make their way through the halls hand in hand and only a few people stare. Ariana has her head held high walking down the corridors of her school and she feels fan-fucking-tastic. She’s got a cute blushing girl holding her hand and she’s never felt better. They walk out front and Ariana scans the parking lot for her vehicle.

Ariana wishes for the ground to swallow her up whole and never let her see the light of day.  
There, leaning against the car beside her’s is Cher with her skirt pulled up and Nat’s fingers resting on her thigh while their faces are bonded together with a kiss. Cher’s hand is shoved down his pants and Nat’s arm seems to be moving up and up her thigh until-

“Do you think we can take your car instead.”Ariana asks, sounding defeated.  
“Oh sure! It’s a bit farther down this way, come on.” Jessica gently pulls on Ariana’s hand and leads them towards the right side of the parking lot. Ariana looks back over her shoulder at the other two only to find Cher already staring up at her. Her eyes are wide and frail and her lip is between her teeth. Cher down casts her eyes and looks up again except this time her expression is hard. She yanks Nat’s head up by his hair and attaches her lips to his, making exaggerated noises as she sucks onto his tongue. Ariana quickly looks away and barely contains a sigh.

Her heart shouldn’t feel as heavy as it does. It really shouldn’t


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back back again i'm back tell a friend 
> 
> for carol because i promised and i love you
> 
> twitter: @eleanielle

Ariana and Jessica arrive at a small cafe not very far from the school and go inside hand in hand. They take up a little booth by the window and place their orders. Neither of them speak while they wait for their food, just gentle smiles whenever their eyes meet.

Ariana rests her chin on her palm as she looks out the window. Her thoughts are clouded with what she saw before the two girls left the school parking lot. She knows it shouldn’t matter to her. Cher isn’t someone important in her life. She isn’t even part of her life. She hardly knows the girl! But still, there she is, clouding every inch of her brain as if she had a right to be there.

Ariana heard a small voice from far away and she turned when she realized Jessica had asked her a question.

“What was that? Sorry love, just lost in thought,” She pushed a piece of her hair back and smiled.

Jessica smiled back, “ I asked if you could tell me a bit more about yourself? Nothing basic, just something that’s uniquely you.”

“I like to sing. It’s one of the things I’d say I’m very good at. It’s very much a passion of mine.” 

The waitress came then with their meals and set them down on the table. Ariana thanked her and took a drink of her tea.

“What about you? What would you say makes ‘Jessica’ Jessica?”

Jessica began to go on and on about the music she produced, both girls slightly thrilled they had something in common. She talked about the band she had formed with a few other students when Ariana stopped paying attention.

Across the street from the cafe was a old run down drug store and Cher and Nat had just walked in. She tried to see what they were doing. They were probably going to buy more cigarettes. Or maybe some liquor. Or maybe they were going to the back to make out some more and probably even get it o-

Ariana gently placed her mug on the table.

“Jess, excuse me for a bit. I’m gonna go run across the street to the little store there. I need to get a few things.” Ariana stood up and grabbed her bag.

“Oh what do you need?” Jessica was oblivious to the turmoil going on in Ariana’s head.

“I need- um..” Ariana didn’t actually know what was sold there she’s never step foot anywhere that wasn’t for branded clothing.

“I- I need cigarettes! And balloons. Cigarettes and balloons.” You can get balloons in drugstores right…

Jessica tilted her head, “Cigarettes? You smoke?”

“No they’re uh, for a friend. She asked me to grab her a few packs and well since i’m here..” Ariana smiled timidly. She just wanted to go.

“That makes sense, do you want me to go with you?” Jessica began to stand up, but Ariana shook her head and lightly sat her back down.

“No no it’s alright I've got it. I’ll be super quick i promise.” Ariana kissed her cheek and made a quick exit out the building.

She bit her lip and sighed. She rolled her shoulders back and made her way to the store. When she walked in a small bell rang signaling that someone had entered. An old man behind the register turned and tipped his hat at her as a welcome. She smiled lightly at him and made her way around the store.

Ariana discreetly went aisle by aisle looking to see if she could spot any sign of Cher. By the third aisle she found a pack of balloons and grabbed those. If she buys them she wouldn’t be lying to Jessica about why she’s actually in here. Definitely not to spy on another girl. No she’s here for balloons and cigarettes. Therefore she’ll bring back balloons and cigarettes. No guilt. Free conscious.

Ariana makes it down to the last aisle when she finally finds her. 

Cher is there sitting against a shelf, drinking a bottle of vodka while laughing at something Nat says. Her head is thrown back and her eyes closed shut. Her laughs sounds like ringing bells. A melody of some kind. Ariana is completely mesmerized. She leans back a little and accidentally tips over a group of stacked boxes, creating a ruckus.

Cher’s laugh is cut off and she looks up quickly but is seem to be frozen in place when her wide eyes land on Ariana. She sucks in a breath.

Ariana clears her throat, “I’m- I’m so sorry for disrupting you i was just- i was looking for cigarettes and i sort of tripped I- I didn't even know anyone was back here I’m so sorry I’ll just leave you and- yeah.” Her hand was slightly shaky as she pushed her hair and gave them both a short smile, her gaze lingering on Cher longer than necessary.

She was just about to turn and leave before she could embarrass herself more when the boy called out to her.

“Hey, you’re that girl that came out to the school last year right?” Nat asked, voice curious but slightly snarky.

Ariana nodded and looked over at Cher, who shifted uncomfortably. 

“Nice nice, so i was wondering if you had a girl you’d like to bring over to my place and give me and my boys a little show.” Nat smirked and bumped Cher’s shoulder lightly. She weakly nudged him back and mumbled “Quit it.”

Ariana’s eyebrows furrowed. “Excuse me? My sexuality isn’t for your entertainment.” she crossed her arms and glared at him. The fucking nerve.

“Isn’t that what you're doing this for though sweetheart? You want attention don’t you? Because you’ve got mine, and i am extremely interested.” Nat licked his lips, the disgusting smirk still plastered on his face.

Ariana began to see red, but before she could say anything Cher spoke.

“Cut it the fuck out Nat! Stop being a bloody asshole!” Cher had stood up then and pushed him back slightly. “Fucking learn to keep your gross perverted mouth shut.”

Nat raised his eyebrows, “What? I’m just having a little fun here! Right darling? No hard feelings.” He gave Ariana a once over and winked.

Ariana had enough of nasty straight boys for one day.

She wrinkled her nose, “Go fuck yourself damn pig. If you’ll excuse me I have to get back to my date.” On her last word her eyes drifted over to Cher just in time to watch her face completely fall. But in a second her face was masked again, with a blank expression.

They stared at each other for a few seconds longer before Ariana couldn’t take it anymore and looked down. She turned and walked towards the cash register to get a three packs of cigarettes and pay.

She’s had enough of today.


End file.
